


We Accept the Love We Think We Deserve

by persephoneapple



Series: A Series of Nonsensical Events [22]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 20:37:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4451495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/persephoneapple/pseuds/persephoneapple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, I think you don’t want to be with me because you’re scared.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Accept the Love We Think We Deserve

**Author's Note:**

> **We Accept the Love We Think We Deserve**  
>  **Harry/Draco [G, 100 words]**  
>  **Disclaimer:** JK Rowling and co own everything. I’m writing for fun and not for profit.  
>  **A/N:** Just a short drabble to celebrate having received 100 kudos on one of my silly drabbles, [Off the Market](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2240943). Thank you so much and sorry about the angst in this drabble. (Writing a fic in just 100 words is harder than I thought!)  
>  Title is from _The Perks of Being a Wallflower_ and inspired by these lyrics to Fall Out Boy's song "[Miss Missing You](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hTFRePZT1FI)": _Sometimes before it gets better/ The darkness gets bigger/ The person that you’d take a bullet for is behind the trigger/ Oh/ We’re fading fast/ I miss missing you now and then_.

“Sometimes, I think you don’t want to be in a relationship because you’re scared. And that’s fine, really. I get why you’d feel that way. I’m scared I’m fucking this up, too. But I’m more terrified of losing you, Draco. That one day you’ll decide that this isn’t what you want and walk away. The day you do that, Draco, it’ll crush me. I’ve never really been loved, not properly, but I know that deep down inside, this feels right. I love you. You and me and whatever we’ve got between us. So I'm asking you to stay. Okay?”

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Okay."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. If you'd like more Harry/Draco, then follow me on [tumblr](http://persephoneapples.tumblr.com/).


End file.
